just for you RoBIN
by kanginbrother
Summary: REPUBLISH ! Robin kecil yang memaksa Zoro untuk melakukan kemauanya, akankah Zoro ikuti ? Let's Read !


**^^ just for you Ro-san ^^**

**Cast : Zoro X Robin**

**Disclaimer : saya hanya pinjam nama *angkat tangan***

**Genre : Romantis * Mungkin tidak. WKWK. Dan Humor**

**Rated : T ke M (?)**

**fict ke 4 'One Piece' milik saya, khusus untuk yang minta hint-nya ZoRob.**

**Semoga memuaskan.**

**LET'S READ !**

Robin, orang memanggilnya.

Nama lengkap Nico Robin, wanita cantik bertubuh erotis yang menjamin membuat semua cowo nafsu khususnya autor(?). Tapi bukan itu saja, banyak juga perempuan iri padanya, karena betapa indahnya hidup Robin. Sudah kaya, cantik, pintar, dan berbakat.

**07.00 japan time**

'Kring~ kring...' bunyi jam berwarna pink bergaris hijau itu melakukan kebiasaan paginya, Membangunkan si pemilik.

"YAH... Padahal aku masih mengantuk," ucap seorang cowo tegak mencoba merebahkan diri dari tempat favoritnya... Tempat tidur.

Jika kalian bingung dengan warna pink yang ia punya, Tenang... itu hanya hadiah dari majikannya, Robin.

** ROBIN HOME**

'Sekolah, huhf malasnya,' batin Robin ketika melihat jam weker.

'tempat mencari ilmu, diam membeku, hanya satu' lanjut Robin bersyair.

Robin adalah anak orang kaya, namun kekayaan itu membuatnya tidak tenang.

Setiap hari selalu ada saja orang yang ingin menculik dia, mungkin saingan perusahaannya, atau memang penjahat yang benar-benar ingin menyitanya.

Alasan itulah yang Ayahnya gunakan untuk menyewa Zoro, si bodyguard muda.

Namun saat pertama kali, Robin tidak terlalu menggubris dengan adanya bodyguard malah Robin senang karena dia bisa dapat teman untuk diajak mengobrol, mengingat dia yang hanya punya teman sedikit.

Mereka berdua termasuk jenis orang ber-IQ tinggi karena masih muda sudah terampil.

Usia Zoro masih muda, sekitar 18 tahun, namun ia begitu terampil sebagai bodyguard yang handal.

Sama dengan Robin yang masih 10 tahun, tapi sudah bisa bermain piano, mengerjakan tugas untuk anak remaja.

**-SKIP TIME-**

**Pulang sekolah...**

** ROBIN HOME**

"Zoro, jangan terlalu serius... Biasa saja," ketus Robin.

"Aku ini bodyguardmu, aku harus tetap siaga, nyonya muda," jawab Zoro tegas.

"Kita ini sedang didalam kamarku, mana mungkin ada orang yang akan mencuriku," balas Robin menarik Zoro ke atas ranjang.

"Dan jangan panggil aku nona muda, panggil saja yang lain," lanjut Robin duduk mendekati Zoro.

"Baiklah, Ro-san," jawab Zoro sambil tersenyum.

"Panggilannya bagus, ayo main disini," balas Robin senyum puas menunjuk ranjangnya.

"Tap... Tapi, ini tidak sopan," ucap Zoro terbata.

"Ayolah Zoro, kita bersenang-senang, disini~" goda Robin terus menarik baju jas yang dikenakan Zoro.

"Itu tak boleh kulakukan Ro... Ro-san," terka Zoro saat bajunya dibukakan.

"Ayolah, sebentar saja, aku mau main denganmu. Buat aku bahagia Zoro-san," paksa Robin masih asyik berusaha membukakan kancing baju Zoro.

"Kau masih kecil Ro-san," cibir Zoro.

"Aku nangis nih, cepet buka. Aku sudah menunggunya lama, Zo-san." ungkap Robin hampir nangis.

"Yah... Jangan menangis, ayolah kalau ketahuan Appa Luffy dan Umma Vivi aku bisa dimarahi," jawab Zoro sambil mengusap air mata Robin yang mulai mengalir.

"Aku tanggung deh resikonya, yah... Yah , Buka yah~" jawab Robin memaksa.

"Tapi aku akan malu jika melakukannya, Ro-san," balas Zoro mencoba merayu.

"hiks... Jahat !, Zoro-san jahat, hiks... hiks, katanya mau lakuin apa aja buat ngebahagiakan aku, hiks..." ucap Robin dalam tangisannya.

"Tap... Tapi ini beda lagi Ro-san," balas Zoro meyakinkan.

"Gak, pokonya jahat, Zoro-san jahat... Hiks... Hiks," lirih Robin menjadi.

"Huwe... Ah~, hiks..." Robin menggelegarkan suaranya.

"Yah jangan menangis nona... akan kubuka, liat ini... Baguskan," dengan cepat Zoro membuka bajunya.

"Ah, bagusnya. Sudah kubilang pasti bagus," ungkap Robin bahagia.

"Ayo kita mulai~" lanjut Robin menarik lengan Zoro.

'Oh Tuhan selamatkanlah hambamu ini,' batin Zoro berdoa.

2 jam kemudian...

"HOSH, kau sudah lelah Ro-san," tanya Zoro.

"Lumayan, agak haus," balas Robin.

"Kita istirahat dulu, aku ambilkan minum ya," tanya Zoro meminta.

"Tidak... Tidak ! Entar saja, ayo kita lanjut kak Zoro-san," jawab Robin ikut meminta.

"Baiklah," balas Zoro *bohong.

'Ini cewe, masih kecil dah kuat,' batin Zoro sambil melanjutkan.

**-SKIP TIME-**

**22.00 Japan time**

"Umma Appa lihat ini, bagus kan," tanya Robin menunjukan sebuah foto.

'Mwo, what the f*ck, Zoro' batin Luffy dan Vivi bersamaan.

"Baguskan, aku ambil tadi siang bareng kak Zoro," lanjut Robin menjelaskan.

"ZOROOOO," teriak Vivi sesaat Robin datang.

"Ada apa nyonya," tanya Zoro saat menghampiri.

"Apa kau tak malu melakukannya," tanya Luffy singkat.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, ini keinginan nyonya muda tuan," ungkap Zoro malu.

"Aku harap ini yang terakhir kalinya," pinta Luffy.

"iya Tuan," balas Zoro singkat.

"Dan untukmu, jangan pernah sesekali lagi berbuat seperti itu, itu memalukan," lanjut Vivi melirik Robin.

"Iya, Umma. Tapi baguskan," tanya Robin.

"Ya, hasilnya bagus, tapi ini terlalu berlebihan," ucap Vivi.

"Yah salah sendiri, mukanya bagus, badannya juga kotak-kotak, jadi Robin pilih Zoro-san untuk jadi modelnya. Kan Robin mau ikut lomba photografer besok disekola," jelas Robin panjang lebar.

"Maksud Umma bukan Zoronya, tapi kau yang membuatnya terlihat 'hot' begini. Kalau lomba disekolah pun, Umma yakin langsung di disfikualisasi oleh juri, karena ini gambar terlalu pulgar"

"Ya, Umma... aku akan ambil objek yang saja untuk fotoku besok," lirih Robin meninggalkan ruang tamu.

' Thank's god akhirnya tak jadi diikut sertakan' batin Zoro bahagia.

**-END-**

**ayo siapa yang sudah ketipu ? *lirik readers satu-satu***

**niatnya ni fict mau rated M #plakk**

**tapi karena udah ada yang ZoRob rated M-nya, jadi gak jadi.**

**{gambar difoto :**

**~Zoro yang menggunakan baju seperti pemadam kebakaran namun warna hitam mengkilat.**

**~Tak lupa atasnya yang sengaja dibuka.**

**~ background hitam.**

**~ pegang senjata ala polisi.}**

**Gaje kan ? Abal kan? Lucu kah ?**

**Thank's -yang- sudah baca, REVIEW YA ! :D**

**baca fict ane yang lainnya**


End file.
